


Day 289 - The long and the short of it

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [289]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, Catwalk, Humor, Inconvenient boner, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He was not going to go down the catwalk wearing that.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 289 - The long and the short of it

He was not going to go down the catwalk wearing _that_.

“I am not going to go down the catwalk wearing _that_.”

“He is not going to go down the catwalk period. He is too short. And stocky. You on the other hand...”

The woman gestured in the air around Sherlock's body and John was pretty sure she was about to start drooling.

“But you have seen the suspect before.”

“And I have described him to you in detail. Plus you are the one who can walk on heels.”

“You can walk on heels?”

Now she looked like she was about to have a heart attack. Or an orgasm. Hard to tell, John thought, but assumed it was the latter.

“I'm going to check on Lestrade and his men. They should have covered all the exits by now.”

He turned to go but shot a look at the woman that clearly said, 'If you dress him inappropriately, I will break your wrist'. Just in case.

The rest of the evening went more or less as planned, Sherlock looked amazing in his fancy outfit and they caught their guy. Although John was pretty sure this was the first time in history a suspect got taken down by the husband of a modelling consulting detective while his trousers were sporting an unmistakeable bulge.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'short'.


End file.
